


What Vincent didn't mean when he named his Cafe

by Sheneya



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Seize the day... and the Sheriff.





	What Vincent didn't mean when he named his Cafe

Vincent looked up as Zane Donovan suddenly rose and marched over to the cafe bathroom Director Stark and Sheriff Carter had entered nearly 30 minutes ago.

 

It wasn't a surprise, Zane had been in the middle of discussing a new project with Stark when the Sheriff had walked in and glared at the man. The whole cafe had ignored the two men as they'd stormed off, presumably to continue whatever argument they'd been having earlier in the day that warranted Carter's look in semi-privacy.

 

Vincent would never say it to the now joint head of GD's face, but sometimes the man deserved having the Sheriff tell him off, even if he rarely listened.

 

He did groan a little under his breath however, when Zane, who'd given up on ignoring them because he wanted to finish his conversation, yanked the door open a little too hard, he'd just had them replaced a week ago when yet another of Eureka's mild disaster's had wrecked his place again. He didn't bother holding back the angry yell when Zane immediately slammed said bathroom door shut again.

 

"Mister Donovan, do you mind?"

 

He instantly stopped his attempt at scolding the other man when he noticed the look of pale shock covering his face. Immediately thinking of the worst case scenario, Vincent rushed over to the door, expecting his bathroom to be the scene of a terrible, bloody fight or something, considering how often the two men antagonised each other. It took him two seconds to register the extreme... lack of fighting that was going on in his nice new bathroom, before he to, slammed the door shut.

 

"That's... that's not fighting."

 

"... No, definitely not."

 

"... I'm still calling Lupo."

 

"...Yeah, yeah, they're clearly under the influence of... something."

 

They both turned away from the closed bathroom door, Zane sat down and just gazed into his coffee while Vincent contacted the town's deputy sheriff.

 

"Hey, Jo, Could you come and grab Stark and Carter, they're clearly under the influence of some kind of experiment.... yes, yes again, no, not really, they're in the cafe's mens room, yes, quickly if possible, Zoe's due in for a shift soon, no, nothing violent, but nothing she'd want to... see either. Yes, uh-huh, could you contact Doctor Blake on your way here, she'll need to send someone to figure out what's happening. Uh-huh, OK, see you soon."

 

He froze for a second before, his, and every other head in the cafe whipped around to stare at the bathroom door as the first... Sound ... emerged.

 

It had been loud enough that even Jo had heard it through the phone, not mention the number of customers suddenly raising their hands for doggy bags and tabs/bills.  Vincent nodded again a few times.  "Yes.. see you very, very soon."

 

It was a mostly quiet wait once the cafe was practically empty, occasionally interrupted by the sounds coming from the still occupied bathroom.

 

Vincent turned in relief as the sound of the front bell jingling indicated the arrival of one Deputy Jo Lupo.  Unfortunately, it also indicated the arrival of Douglas Fargo, whom Vincent actually quite liked, but he had expected Allison to send someone a little more... well-versed with human based experiments and Zoe Carter, who had apparently gotten an early mark, so she had decided to come in for her shift early.

 

Vincent cringed as a choked off yowl that clearly sounded like it was coming from Sheriff Carter filled the cafe.  He then breathed a sigh of relief when Zane's quick thinking lunge stopped Zoe from barging into the room the noise was coming from to rescue her dad from some perceived threat or something like that.  The two members of the Carter family were both incredibly protective of each other, considering how often they argued over the smallest thing.

 

"But... my dad."

 

"Isn't being hurt Zoe."

 

"..The Sound."

 

Zane tried his hardest to convey what he meant without outright telling her.  Luckily, Zoe had always been a perceptive girl.

 

"...Oh... Oh no, OK... not what I want to be thinking about... I'm going to wait outside for a while."

 

She flinched as loud growl, this time sounding far too much like Director Stark's voice reverberated through the cafe.  "I'm gonna need to add years onto my therapy sessions because of this town."  she muttered under her breath as she practically fled the cafe.

 

"Oh... Oh... Uhm... Doctor Stark?"

 

While they'd all been focused on Zoe, they'd forgotten just how nosy Fargo tended to be.  He'd opened the bathroom door, and was now staring in shock as he saw exactly what was happening inside.

 

Vincent got a glimpse of naked skin and straining muscles as he quickly yanked Fargo away from the door and swiftly closed it behind him.  He absently noted that even though it had now been nearly an hour, Stark still hadn't moved to pin Carter against a wall to lessen the weight he was holding, that was a lot of strength for a scientist.

 

He flinched back and smacked his head hard against the closed door when he turned around and realised both Donovan and Jo had moved to stand right behind him so they could appraise the situation.

 

"... How has Stark not dropped him yet?"  Donovan had put Vincent's earlier thought to voice.

 

"... I know, Carter is so sweaty, he has to be way too slippery to keep a grip on."

 

And there was Fargo, stating one of the few things no one else really wanted to think about, as usual.

 

Any retort was cut short by the first verbal utterance that emerged from the bathroom.  It was a higher pitched vocalisation that was still clearly recognisable as being that of a certain Sheriff shamelessly begging the former head of GD for more.

 

They all spun at the loud sound of a clearing throat behind them, so focused on trying to figure out what was going on, they hadn't notice the sound of the entrance bell jingling.

 

"Doctor Deacon."

 

"I see what Zoe meant about therapy bills now... Any luck figuring out what happened?"

 

Fargo spoke up again.  "Actually, Doctor Blake said she had a good idea."  He froze when every eye turned as if to pin him in place, but quickly continued.

 

Apparently Doctor Stark and Sheriff Carter may have accidentally been exposed to an experiment, it compromised their self-control."  At Jo's soft growl, he quickly simplified the explanation.  "Basically, they immediately do the first thing that pops into their heads, without all the personal filters those thoughts normally go through."

 

"So one of them automatically went to sex at some point in the bathroom, and the the other one's first reaction was "Yes... Sex." right?"

 

"Pretty much.  I know, I wouldn't have thought so either. Problem is although we already have the cure at GD, it looks like they aren't stopping anytime soon, and if we don't get them to GD and cure them, they might start suffering severe dehydration."

 

"But how do we get two rather large... Mating men out of a Cafe Diem bathroom and into a truck without exposing them to even more embarrassment and scandalising the entire town even more than it already is?"

 

They all looked at each, and agreed at the same time.  "Taggart."

 

The combined utterance was punctuated by the sound of two heavy bodies finally thudding against a wall and a tap squeaking on, followed by the sound of running water, Stark was apparently, finally too tired to hold Carter's full weight anymore, and one of them must have knocked their hand against the tap while scrabbling to support the sudden shift in weight.

 

Quickly, Jo made the call, after Taggart's assurance that he'd be there as soon as possible, they all sat down and tried to ignore the howls, whimpers and language that now permeated the Cafe.

 

"Carter has a hell of a mouth on him."  this observation came from Zane.

 

"Not just Carter, I've never even heard Doctor Stark consider using words like...that."  Fargo seemed rather confused as he spoke.

 

"I think Carter is definitely going to have something to say about that when they've been treated."  Henry said when he realised they where currently hearing the words "Mine." And  "Always." as well as  "Forever."  In Stark's rough growl.

 

He paused as the the sound of Carter repeatedly wailing "Yes, Yes, YES." reached his ears.  "Or maybe not, we'll see."

 

Finally the bell jangled again as Taggart swept in, arms full of blankets and towels that nearly hid the two massive tranquilliser guns he was also carrying.  "Thought ya might need some towels to dry the water and covers to hide em, keep the chill off nicely as well, probably gonna get rather nippy from being wet once all the movement stops.  Faster than tryin' ta put all the clothes back onto them anyways.  If the clothes are in one piece still that is."

 

A quick trip into memory lane told Vincent that while the pants seemed to be all in one piece, along with Stark's jacket and what he had seen of their underthings.  Both men's shirts had been ripped of their buttons, and some of the seams had torn as well.  He nodded in agreement with Taggart's decision.

 

After some quick conferring, it was decided that Jo and Taggart would dart the two men simultaneously.  Then Jo would go out and inform Zoe of the situation and drive her up to GD while the others split between the duty of drying the floor and men and wrapping Stark and Carter up in blankets to  carry them to Taggart's four wheel drive, he'd opted for it rather than the truck and trailer when Jo told him he'd be darting two men rather than some strange experimental animal.

 

A quick call to Doctor Blake so she'd have everything ready for their arrival later, they had both men out cold.  They all diligently tried to ignored the nudity... and residue, as Vincent and Fargo quickly switched the tap off and dried the small amount of water that had been spilled during the two men's escapade from the both of them and the floor, luckily the sink had caught most of it.

 

With everyone and everything dried off, Zane, Henry and Taggart all converged on the two men.  Zane and Taggart lifting first Carter, then Stark up by the arms and legs, while Henry laid out blankets under them for the other men to slowly lower them back onto.  Both unconscious men safely down, the three proceeded to wrap them up like oversized burritos until only their faces could be seen.

 

Now that he didn't have to worry about certain parts of Carter's now well wrapped anatomy flopping into his face, Zane proceeded to use his own strength to haul the Sheriff up into his arms and carry him to Taggart's 4WD while the other two men made the decision to have both of them carry Stark's longer frame.

 

After a few minutes had both unconscious men finally packed into the back seat along with Zane, and after some tight squeezing Fargo, Vincent watched as Doctor Deacon and Taggart clambered into the front of said car and drove off towards GD headquarters.

 

With a Sigh he turned towards his cafe, thought for a bit, before turning the the open sign over to closed.  Shutting the door, he walked over and contacted Eureka's leading sanitation expert.  No way he was opening the cafe before his bathroom had been thoroughly cleaned of it's encounter with Stark and Carter.

 

It ended up being about two weeks before Cafe Diem saw Carter or Stark as more than just passerbys.

 

The first one to enter that day was Carter.  He was about 10 minutes in to a very sheepish, awkward apology when Stark walked up behind him and loudly ordered two take away Vinspressos.  He smirked a little at Carter's jump, before nodding to Vince, confirming his order.

 

Stark hadn't openly apologised, but it didn't take much digging for Vincent to figure out who's personal credit card had paid for his cleaning bills after he'd received a invoice paid in full notice for them.  So he didn't make a complaint as he finished and served the two coffees to the man.

 

He did feel his eyes widen with surprise when Stark almost cheerfully handed the Sheriff one of the Vinspressos he'd been given with a quick.  "Come on Carter."

 

Looking confused, The Sheriff followed behind him.  "Where are we going Stark?"

 

"My place.  Ah, Zoe."  Stark had clearly seen her making her way towards Cafe Diem for her shift.  "Tell S.A.R.A.H your dad won't be home tonight, he's at my place."

 

Carter shifted slightly under his daughters gaze, before sheepishly nodding his head.  Zoe groaned.  "Just don't say anything, I have enough visuals to last me a lifetime already."

 

Walking into the Cafe, she grabbed the apron Vincent held out for her as the sound of her father and Stark's voices slowly moved away from the cafe.

 

"I'll need to talk to S.A.R.A.H in the morning."

 

"I will as well, your house likes me."

 

"No idea why."

 

"Presumably because you like me."

 

"I don't like you."

 

"Yet you're coming to my house tonight."

 

"... Shut up... Scientist."

 

"Shut me up Sheriff."

 

Whatever Carter said in reply to that was silenced by the door closing behind the exasperated Zoe.

 

Vincent watched as she took a couple of deep breathes, before smiling.  "I'm glad he's happy, but I'd rather not know the details."

 

He nodded his head in agreement as she pulled the apron over her head.  "Yep, absolutely."

 

Exchange complete, he moved to stand behind the counter while she grabbed her notebook and started taking orders.

 

He quickly shook the thought of a flash of naked flesh out of his mind.

 

"Absolutely."

 

*END*


End file.
